


Infinitus Stellas

by nihil_goddess



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihil_goddess/pseuds/nihil_goddess





	Infinitus Stellas

I crash into you much like the waves crash into the sand. I let every part of me get taken back by your force, by your beating heart.  
We're two souls trapped in bodies that beg to be released. We move through crowds of blurring faces, we touch and we break, we're lost, yet we always find each other.

We find one another in unexpected places, we're two pieces of a puzzle that fit together flawlessly. I hold on to you and I feel galaxies under your skin, I can touch the storms that brew beneath your veins.

I fall into a bottomless pit and whenever I touch something while I'm falling, it's always _you._

I grasp on to you, my body aches for the way your skin feels against mine. It's never easy, we make messes that we never clean up, but we need one another like we need air.

When my eyes cast down to see the cup of coffee I'm drinking I always see your face. That face that is exceptionally distinguishable. I see the sharp edges of your bones that lay beneath skin that feels like velvet under my touch.

The times our bodies become one is the only time where I'm sure I'm transported to another dimension. I allow you to kiss places on my body that are foreign to myself, I allow you to feel my pain and trace the veins on my skin that remind you of lightening, the electrifying sensation you feel only when you touch me.

The way your bones fall against mine is blissful, the way we mold into each other never fails to take my breath away. 

I always lay my head against you while we sleep, I forget everything. I'm sure I've forgotten my name more times than I can count while I'm with you. I let you cradle me, rocking me back and forth much like those waves that always remind me of you.

When I finally close my eyes, I don't see darkness...I see you. I see us, the wonders that the world still has to offer us. When I'm with you its as if I'm dreaming and the thought of waking up wrecks me.

Realizing that we aren't infinite makes my heart heavy and sore. I will have to let you go one day, and I will have to transcend time to find you again.

I'd travel endlessly, reach the highest star and touch every planet if it meant I'd get to see you once we leave this earth.

However, when it's just you and I and the world falls silently behind us, in those moments, I feel as if though we are infinite.


End file.
